


In Sickness and Health

by Slytherinroses



Series: Snarry Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Truth, Wizards flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Harry and Severus have been friends for the last 3 years all that's about to change when Harry comes down with the Wizard Flu and Severus looks after him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Snarry Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	In Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people,
> 
> This is my first go at a one shot I have read so many of these that I thought I'd give it a try. 
> 
> I will say this though if you don't think this fic is for you then please don't read it I would much rather people didn't read it then do so and leave negative and nasty comments afterwards. We are all here for the same reason to let our imaginations run free. It's not a one size fits all. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it and I look forward to hearing what you think.  
> I am now on Tumblr under the same pseud.

Harry trudged into the Great Hall his body feeling like he had swallowed bricks. 

Every inch of him hurt, his head throbbed mercilessly; his stomach lurched as the smells of breakfast assaulted his senses.

Taking his seat at the staff table he poured tea from a pot that he was certain had been around long before he was born and would remain so long after he was gone. 

‘Potter you look like shit’ 

‘Good morning to you too Severus’ Harry mumbled a response

‘Why are you here when you obviously should be in bed?’ Severus questioned

‘Because I have classes to teach’ came the weak reply. 

Severus rose from his seat and grasped Harry firmly by the shoulder. A wave of dizziness hit as he did so and Harry stumbled crashing into Severus’ chest. 

‘You’re not fit to stand let alone teach come on off to Poppy we go’ Severus led the bedraggled wizard from the Great Hall and up to the fourth floor. 

‘Harry you look awful’ Poppy exclaimed when he and Severus appeared in the hospital wing. 

‘So I’ve been told’ Harry shot a look in Severus’ direction

He lay down on the nearest bed and Poppy began to examine him. He was sure he had contracted some rare magical disease designed to kill you slowly and torturously.

‘You have a bad case of Wizards Flu Harry’ Poppy concluded as she put her wand away. 

‘How in the name of Merlin did I end up with that?’ Harry protested

‘There have been a few cases of it lately, that time of year unfortunately’ Poppy frowned. 

‘Can you give me something for it?’ Harry asked hopeful that he could be cured

‘Other than a fever reducing potion and something to lessen the aches and pains I’m afraid you will have to spend the next few days in bed’ Poppy replied

‘Great who is going to teach my class?’ Harry grumbled

‘I’ll let Minerva know to organise someone’ Severus answered moving towards the door and stopping suddenly reaching out for a nearby bedside cabinet.

Poppy was at his side in an instant giving him the once over, she guided him to a bed and he sat down. Waving her wand over him she muttered to herself. 

‘You have the same ailment as Harry it would seem Severus’ Poppy confirmed 

Severus huffed out a breath of frustration and glared over at Harry no doubt this was his fault he thought as another wave of dizziness hit him. 

‘If I remember rightly a third year Slytherin student had the same symptoms a week or so ago I’d say that’s where you’ve picked it up from Severus’ she informed the Professor

‘I can’t possibly be indisposed’ Severus countered 

‘You won’t be teaching in your state’ Poppy said firmly

Severus decided that if he couldn’t teach at least he would have some peace and quiet while he recovered. Poppy seemed to read his thought process and regarded him carefully. 

‘You won’t be staying in those cold dungeons either Severus so you have the choice of staying here or with Harry which is a better idea as there is a fire in his rooms that will keep you warm’ 

‘So not only am I sick and can’t teach but now I have to put up with a grumpy old sod as well’ Harry said indignantly

‘The notion of having you for company during my confinement doesn’t thrill me either Potter’ Severus snapped

Poppy bustled about collecting vials of potions the pair would need and set them on the bedside cabinet near Harry’s bed. 

Giving them strict instructions to not leave Harry’s quarters for anything other than life or death Poppy released them.

Harry stomped out of the infirmary muttering something about wasn’t being sick bad enough.

Severus collected his robes and made to follow Harry when Poppy stopped him. 

‘I think Harry will suffer this worse than you Severus so please go easy on him’ she eyed him with a look that offered no complaint.

*******************

Harry was in the small kitchen fussing with cups and tea bags when Severus walked in. shedding his teaching robe and placing on the chair near a small table he went into the kitchen. 

‘Leave that and go and get into bed’ Severus instructed taking the mugs from Harry’s grasp.

‘I was making you a cup of tea Harry huffed’ swaying slightly 

‘You can’t even stand up let alone handle boiling water’ Severus snorted 

‘What makes you think you can you’re just as sick as I am’ Harry retorted

‘ I can handle my ailments better than you’ Severus smirked 

‘Yeah Yeah’ Harry scoffed and headed for his room. 

By the time Severus brought the tea tray in Harry was asleep. Quietly leaving the room Severus set the tray down on the small coffee table and sat in one of the armchairs. 

He waved his wand at the fireplace and watched as orange flames came to life and warmth spread around the room. 

He called his house elf and asked would they mind collecting a few belongings from his quarters and bringing them to Harry’s room. 

The elf appeared seconds later laden down with the items Severus had requested. 

Among them were some essays that needed to be marked. 

Severus had always handled ailments well and they had never really had an adverse effect on him, not to the extent it seemed to have on Harry. 

If Poppy was right Harry was in for a rough couple of days. 

He had gotten halfway through marking some extremely poor work when the silver figure of Minerva McGonagall’s Patronus appeared. 

It relayed to Severus that Horace Slughorn would be taking over his classes for the interim and Kingsley was organising an Auror to cover Harry’s classes in his absence. 

He dug his lesson plan for the week from a folder and sent it to Minerva via the inter school mail system with a note saying everything was prepared.  
He marked essay for a while longer then laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

A retching sound woke him some time later and he realised it was coming from Harry’s room. 

On closer inspection Severus saw Harry bent over the toilet bowl vomiting violently. Going to the basin he wet a washcloth with cool water and wrung it out slightly.

When Harry sat up a bit straighter in between bouts of vomiting Severus placed the cool cloth on Harry’s forehead. 

He could feel the heat coming off Harry in waves. He was trembling and his face was a sickly grey colour. 

After several more attempts at discarding the contents of his stomach Severus helped Harry up off the floor, he swayed terribly and it appeared as though his legs weren’t capable of holding him up. 

Casting a feather light charm Severus scooped the pale imitation of Harry and carried him back into his room. 

Harry let his head rest on the Potion Master shoulder, the heat from his face seeped through the material of Severus clothing to the point he could feel the warmth on his skin. 

Gently laying him on the bed and covering him up Severus turned to fetch a fever-reducing potion when he heard a small chuckle emit from the bed. 

‘The Prophet would love this Chosen One carried bridal style to bed by Potions Professor’ 

‘Delirium has set in already, I simply saved you from having me drag you from the bathroom’ Severus shot back. 

‘I know you’ve dreamed of the day you could hold me in your arms’ Harry said wistfully

‘Moved on to Hallucinations now have we?’ Severus said dryly

‘Take this before you start to imagine that I actually like you’ Severus handed him the fever potion. 

‘You love me’ Harry said sleepily as he burrowed further down under the blankets and closed his eyes. 

Severus stood in stunned silence processing the words that had come out of Harry’s mouth surely he had meant nothing by it the man was sick after all. 

Shaking his head Severus went back into the sitting room ignoring the voice in his head that told him would it be so bad if it had meant something.

Harry got progressively worse over the course of the next day. Severus was woken on the second night he had spent with Harry to sounds of him being sick. 

He turned on the shower divested Harry of his pyjamas leaving him only in boxers. Ignoring his protests of being a dirty old man.

Severus all but threw him into the shower boxers and all remarking that it was wishful thinking on Harry’s part. 

He removed the boxers with a wave of his wand once Harry was behind the curtain and placed a drying charm over them.

When Harry was done he passed him a towel waited until Harry had wrapped it around his waist the waited outside the bedroom while he changed back into his pyjamas. 

Severus walked back into the room to find Harry shivering under the covers. 

‘I have never been so cold’ his teeth chattered 

Severus cast a warming charm over him and gave it a few minutes to see if that helped any. 

When Harry continued to shiver Severus conjured a blanket throwing it on top of the duvet. Still trembling Severus transfigured his clothing into sleepwear and climbed in beside Harry. 

It was a known fact that body heat could provide an ample amount of warmth and nothing else had worked thus far.

‘Your dream came true Severus I’m finally in your arms’ Harry chuckled

‘Sleep brat or I’ll leave you to freeze’ Severus scoffed with a hint of a smile playing across his lips.

Severus woke during the night to find himself alone in the bed and Harry in the bathroom vomiting violently. 

The Potions Master sat with the young wizard until it subsided rubbing his back in soothing motions and pressing a cool washcloth to his forehead.

By morning Severus had called for Poppy to send an anti nausea potion to help stop the bouts of sickness Harry was experiencing. 

Severus gave Harry the potion when it arrived and coaxed him into having a small sip of water before going back to sleep. 

He slept most of the day and into the evening Severus managed to get him to eat a bowl of clear soup for dinner and to take a few small sips of water. 

It was that night that Harry took a turn for the worse and had to be taken to the Infirmary. 

Severus had been woken to find Harry gasping for breath, he was coughing violently and with so much effort he passed out.

Wasting no time Severus gathered Harry up in his arms flooing to the Infirmary immediately. 

When Harry had passed out he sent his patronus to Poppy telling her they were on their way. 

She was waiting when Severus stepped out of the fireplace. 

Getting Harry comfortable in a bed Poppy examined him and told Severus the flu had developed into a chest infection. 

It explained the coughing and difficulty breathing. Poppy administered potions to ease the coughing and help him breath easier. 

She gave him a sleeping draught to allow him to start to recover and lastly a potion to fight off the infection. 

With Severus’ help Harry was moved into the room reserved for staff. 

Feeling that Severus wouldn’t be leaving his side Poppy conjured a bed so the Professor could get some rest. 

‘Try and get some rest Severus he will be out for a while’ Poppy whispered.

He nodded in response and Poppy left the room. The Potions Master looked at the pale figure that was Harry. 

In all the time he had known the young man he had never seen him look so sick and so helpless.

The sight tugged at Severus’ heartstrings. It was an unfamiliar feeling but the older man didn’t completely dismiss it. 

Gone were the days when Severus had made it his mission to make Harry Potters life difficult all because of who he reminded the Potions Master of. 

Granted most it was a part of a well thought out and executed plan although a small element of resentment remained. 

*******************

When the final battle ended something of a truce was called and the two men found themselves entangled in the beginnings of a friendship. 

The war had left many people scarred and broken none more so than Harry himself who had personally rid the world of the darkest wizard ever known. 

The notion that it was over and he would never return was one with which Harry had trouble coming to terms with. 

Severus had lent an ear to the young man and whatever form of comfort he was capable of. 

He was dealt another blow after it was leaked to the Daily Prophet that The Chosen One was gay.

What made it worse was that it was Harry’s close friend Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny who handed the juicy titbit the vultures in retaliation for Harry refusing to resume his relationship with the youngest Weasley.

Cut deeply by the betrayal Harry made the decision to travel for a time in order to heal. It was clear that wouldn’t happen while he remained in the magical world.

Severus received a dozen or so missives from Harry over time regaling him with stories of his adventures and what place awaited him next. 

He spent a chunk of time in Greece with Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom who had relocated there after the war. 

Draco had suffered badly when the battle finished his father sent to Azkaban and his mother killed by a vengeful dark lord. The magical community weren’t prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

It was after his trial that he suffered the most. People to believe him to be a traitor ambushed him coming out of the Ministry. 

Neville had come across Draco battered and broken. He nursed him back to health. 

A relationship of sorts was formed though neither would admit it for a long time. The first time they stepped out together the vultures descended again and they were on the front page of the Daily Prophet the next day. 

Neville had been offered and opportunity to teach a class at a local university in Greece on Herbology. 

Feeling that there was nothing left for him in Britain his Grandmother having passed away before the war Neville accepted the offer and asked Draco to come with him. 

The former Slytherin accepted and Neville took him on as an assistant. He had worked with Neville for almost a year before deciding he wanted to go into mind healing. 

He was currently studying under a Healer in the field and was due to finish the following year. 

Severus was surprised and not displeased to learn that Minerva had asked Harry to come back and teach Defence. 

He possessed great skill at the subject having headed up an army of sorts in his fifth year when Dolores Umbridge had disbanded defensive magic. 

Harry was the perfect candidate for the job and he and Severus fell back into a comfortable companionship the moment he came back. 

There were still times when old habits made an appearance they found themselves on the verge of falling back into familiar patterns. 

Both having come too far to want to go back to the way it once was resisted the urge and made it work. 

He couldn’t say with any certainty when his feelings had grown from friendship to attraction. 

He would often watch Harry for no apparent reason or crave his company when he had enjoyed solitude for most of his life may have been subtle indicators.

As he looked again at the sleeping form Severus knew that attraction a merged into love and that love was growing with each passing moment. 

When had that happened he wondered a wall had been erected around Severus’ heart a long time ago.

In one fell swoop Harry Potter of all people had blown in broken through the barrier and allowed him to feel things he had long thought he was devoid of ever experiencing. 

He gently brushed the hair off Harry’s forehead and revelled in the softness of his skin. He lightly ran his finger over plump lips and quelled the urge to press his own to them. 

Merlin help him he thought as he stroked Harry’s hand he was in love with a Gryffindor the thought made him giddy. 

********************

Severus had at some point drifted off to sleep when he woke light was streaming in through the door and Harry was starting to stir.

‘Where am I?’ Harry mumbled as Severus came to sit by the bedside. 

‘The infirmary you had trouble breathing last night and coughed so badly that you passed out I brought you here. Poppy said the flu has developed into a chest infection 

A frown crossed Harry’s face and his processed what Severus had told him. 

‘Brilliant more time in bed and away from classes’ he said petulantly

Severus chuckled and shook his head 

‘Merlin I love you’ it was out before Severus realised 

Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped open in shock

‘You look like a fish out of water close your mouth’ Severus chided trying to hide his horror at what had slipped out. 

‘I’ll go and tell Poppy you’re awake’ he mumbled and left the room. 

Harry laid there in shock replaying the last moment over in his head, had Severus actually just told Harry he loved him? 

It didn’t seem possible and try as he might Harry knew that’s exactly what had escaped the Potion Masters mouth intended or not. 

Poppy bustled into the room and fussed over Harry waving her wand while asking a myriad of questions. Severus lingered in the corner of the room not meeting Harry’s eye. 

3 foul tasting potions and strict instructions to rest later Poppy left the room and an awkward silence ensued. 

When he could stand it no longer Harry sat up a bit straighter and looked at Severus who was still hovering in the corner of the room. 

Severus… Harry began and was cut off

‘I think I will go back to my rooms for a bit let you get some rest’ he murmured moving towards the door ready to make a quick retreat. 

‘Aren’t you still sick?’ Harry questioned 

‘Poppy said I am well enough to return to my rooms and rest’ he replied

‘I will come by and see you later’ with that he was gone 

Harry lay down again and curled himself into a ball he stared at the wall for what seemed like hours until tiredness took over and he went back to sleep. 

**********************

Well done Severus he berated himself as he settled into his private rooms again. You tell the man you love him then run away like a coward and hide in your dungeons.

He didn’t go and see Harry that evening instead he sent a note to say he was feeling a little under the weather and intended to have an early night. 

When he read the note Harry took that to mean he didn’t want to face him after blurting out he loved him. 

The Days following Harry’s admission to the Infirmary passed in uncomfortable silences and strained conversation. 

Harry had tried to bring up the subject of what had been said and was often met with a change of subject or a hasty departure. 

A week went by and Poppy reluctantly agreed to let Harry spend the remainder of his recovery back in his private rooms. 

This mostly in part to Harry wearing the poor woman out with his constant complaints of being bored she couldn’t wait to see the back of him.

Severus would visit on the odd occasion and all conversations were restricted to goings on in the school, staff meetings that Harry had missed and bits of idol gossip the Potions Master had picked up. 

After each visit Harry was left feeling empty, confused and miserable. He concluded that maybe Severus hadn’t meant it after all; it was just a slip of the tongue getting caught up in the moment. 

Finally after another week Harry was allowed to resume teaching. 

The students all cheered when they walked into the classroom and saw their favourite Professor was back. 

He settled into his routine again and focused on his work to keep thoughts of Severus and his false declarations at bay.

The friendly banter had dissipated from their relationship and they were back to polite conversations and nods of greeting in the corridors Harry had never felt worse. 

More often than not Severus didn’t even come to the Great Hall for dinner anymore and was usually gone by the time Harry arrived at breakfast in the mornings.

***************

‘Have you tried talking to him?’ Draco asked 

‘The past month has been spent trying to talk to him’ Harry replied in frustration.

Teetering on the edge of madness Harry had fire called Draco and Neville to seek some much needed advice, if anyone knew Severus better than most it was his Godson

‘Do you want me to talk to him?’ Draco said gently

‘I don’t know what good it would do he seems determined to ignore it’ Harry rubbed his hands tiredly over his face

‘Stubborn git’ Draco snorted

‘How do you feel about him Harry?’ Neville interjected

‘If you’d have asked me that a month ago I would have said that he was a man I had come to respect and admire. Those feelings have changed and I can honestly say that I’ve fallen in love with him’ Harry explained

‘Which house were you placed in Harry?’ Neville said in all seriousness 

‘What kind of question is that Nev?’ Harry chuckled thinking his mate had been struck down with temporary memory loss.

‘Just answer the question you great pill’ Neville huffed 

‘Gryffindor’ Harry smirked 

‘Well for the love of Merlin and the magical world employ some of that bravery that your house stands for and go fight for your man’ Neville surmised suppressing the urge to laugh at the indignant look on Harry’s face

‘That’s why I love you Nev you always know exactly what people need to hear’ Draco grinned kissing his cheek. 

‘Nev’s right Harry if you love him as much as I think you do then you need to fight let him see that you’re not willing to admit defeat because he is too stubborn to own up to what he said’ 

Ending the fire call Harry chewed on what Neville and Draco had said. He was still taken aback by Neville’s forthrightness a testimony to how much he had changed. 

They were right Harry knew they were.

The part of his brain that insisted Severus should be the one to come to Harry was winning out over the other part that was screaming at him to march right down to the dungeons and shake some sense into the great pillock.

He slept fitfully that night his mind filled with thoughts of Severus.

****************************** 

Draco sighed as his Godfathers head bobbed in the bright green flames.

‘I have just had the same conversation Harry’

‘Oh’ Severus was slightly taken aback

‘You love him yes?’

‘With everything that I am’ Severus replied quietly

‘The why haven’t you admitted to what you said to him in the hospital?’ Neville put in 

‘I’m terrified he will reject me or think me foolish’ Severus said with resignation

‘You’re foolish if you don’t tell him’ 

‘Do you really think Harry is even remotely capable of rejecting anyone let alone you?’ Draco raised a questioning eyebrow at his Godfather. 

‘No I don’t think he is’ 

‘Well then my suggestion to you is get your stubborn arse out of that dungeon and go and tell the man how you feel before I get wrinkles from having to console you both’ Draco said with an air of drama

‘I am sorry to be such a burden’ Severus scoffed with little trace of malice

‘So you should be now go before I age ten years’ Draco huffed

‘By the look of those wrinkles I would have said 15 at least’ Severus retorted as he ended the call

‘I heard that you git’ Draco’s voice echoed

It never ceased to amaze Severus that as much as his Godson had evolved since the war and forged a new life for himself some things never really changed. 

He had always had an air of vanity about him even as a young boy. It would seem that part of his old life had remained unaltered. 

If he was concerned about wrinkles at the mere age of 21 then he was in for a hell of a shock when he got to be Severus’ age. 

He spent the remainder of the evening working up the courage to face Harry.

Several times he had left his rooms to go and see the man only to get a quarter of the way lose his nerve and go back to the safety of his dungeon

*******************************

Harry could take it no more by the end of his class 3 days later it was at the end of what had become a frayed tether. 

His mind was a mass of confusion and frustration, he hadn’t had a decent nights sleep for 3 days, every time he ate it burnt a whole in his stomach he felt so sick. 

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat in his usual spot noticing that Severus hadn’t turned up again. 

Forcing himself to eat a small meal Harry tried his best to immerse himself in conversation with Professor Sinistra who taught Astronomy. 

By the time dessert had arrived and Harry entertained the thought of treacle tart Severus still hadn’t graced the Great Hall. 

Pushing his plate away and bidding Professor Sinistra good evening Harry strode from the hall with purpose and determination. 

‘I wasn’t placed in Gryffindor for nothing he chanted as he took purposeful steps towards the dungeons.

Severus pushed the plate of sandwiches away having long lost his appetite. 

After pacing around his living room for an interminable amount of time he decided to face the music he had been a coward long enough and he owed it to Harry to be truthful. 

Grabbing his robes from the hook nearest the door Severus strode from his rooms out through his classroom shutting the door behind him. 

He walked with determination as he wound his way through the darkness of the dungeons wrapping his robe around his body in a futile attempt to keep the chill that emitted from the cold walls from seeping into his bones. 

He passed to Slytherin students just near the stairs and they gave their head of house a curious look and went on their way. 

He had just rounded a corner when he bounced off something hard and stumbled back in shock. 

Looking up about to give whatever imbecile hadn’t been looking where they were going a piece of his mind Severus came face to face with blazing emerald green orbs.

‘Severus I’m sorry I didn’t see you there’ Harry muttered straitening his robes.

‘No Harry the fault is mine’ Severus replied

‘I was just com…

They spoke at the same time and Harry chuckled.

‘You go first I insist’ Harry smiled

‘I was just coming to see you’ Severus said quietly not meeting Harry’s gaze

‘It seems we had the same thought as I was just on my way to see you’ Harry remarked

‘Shall we go back to my rooms’ Severus offered

‘After you’ Harry gestured and followed Severus back to the Potions Classroom

The Potions Master motioned for Harry to take a seat once they were in the confines of his private rooms. 

Pouring two glasses of brandy Severus handed one to Harry and took the chair opposite, swirling the amber liquid about. 

Silence enveloped them like a thick fog as each took a tentative sip of brandy revelling in the warmth it provided. 

‘Did you mean what you said in the hospital?’ Harry all but whispered unable to endure the deafening silence for one more minute.

Severus regarded him carefully for a few moments.

Harry’s stomach clenched and his chest tightened he was certain that Severus was about to tell him it had been a slip of the tongue and nothing more

‘I was foolish’ Severus began 

Harry’s heart dropped and he lowered the glass to the small table rising wanting to escape hearing the rest of what Severus had been about to say. 

‘I see’ Harry kept his eyes on the ground as he pulled his robe from the back of the chair

The Professor raised his head and saw that Harry was near the door that led into his Potions rooms. 

‘No Harry please let me finish’ Severus implored

‘Yes I meant it Harry, I was foolish and cowardly afraid that you would reject me if I told you the truth’ 

Harry crossed the room letting his robe float to the ground. 

He took Severus’ hands in his and looked deep into dark orbs that glittered with tears. He wiped a lone tear away gently with his thumb. 

‘I have considered you many things over the years Severus Snape but foolish and cowardly have never been one of those things, despite my calling you the latter in 6TH year, I was wrong then and I would be wrong now.’

‘I am as much to blame when you said that I had the same fear that it was a slip of the tongue and you hadn’t really meant it. I couldn’t bear it if the man I had fallen so deeply and madly in love with didn’t feel the same’ 

‘You love me?’ Severus stuttered

‘Very much so it took being reminded of what my house aspired to to finally admit how I felt.’ Harry grinned

‘I was told to get my stubborn arse of out of my dungeon and tell you how I felt’ Severus smirked sensing his Godson had played a hand in this. 

I’m glad you did’ Harry said softly

‘Me too someone has to take care of you’ Severus said his low 

‘Know anyone that would be interested?’ Harry chuckled

‘Brat’ Severus purred he cupped Harry’s face in his hands and gently lowered his head to press his lips against Harrys in a soft and tender kiss. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and pulled himself flush against his body. 

He ran his tongue along a thin lip seeking entrance, which Severus happily obliged. 

His tongue danced around in the inside of the Potion Master mouth and he moaned as Harry’s tongue connected with his own. 

Harry broke away and feathered light kisses along Severus neck paying extra attention to the scars still visible from Naginis attack. 

Tracing them with his tongue he licked each one carefully feeling the ridges as he moved over them.

He kissed his way along Severus’ jaw line before meeting his lips again in a searing and hungry kiss. 

Harry ran his hands down the front of Severus’s shirt over slim hips and gently caressed the growing erection straining to break free from its confines. 

Breaking the kiss and breathing in much needed air Harry looked into the depths of darkening lust filled orbs and smiled. 

****************

‘I think its time I returned the favour and took care of you’ he purred unbuttoning Severus’ black vest 

‘I am at your mercy Mr Potter’ Severus mumbled kissing Harry’s neck. 

Severus took Harry’s hand and led him into the bedroom where Harry continued with his task of divesting Severus of his clothing. 

Shirt falling to the floor Harry ran his hands over pale skin and a muscled torso. He kissed a pink nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently emitting a gasp from his soon to be lover. 

Doing the same with the other nipple Severus grabbed Harry’s hips and pressed his hard length against Harrys relishing in the delicious friction it created. 

‘God that feels good’ Harry moaned as he moved his hand between them and palmed Severus through his pants. 

A flash of cool air rushed over Severus as he clothing disappeared along with Harry’s. 

‘Imp’ Severus growled as he plundered Harry’s mouth again

Harry guided him towards the bed and pushed him down gently leaning over him and nipping at his neck while he rubbed his hardness against Severus’ thigh. 

He kissed his way down Severus’ chest bypassing his leaking cock and kissing along the inside of his thighs the Professor bucking at the sensation it caused. 

Severus arched of the bed when he felt the wet warm heat of Harry’s mouth engulf his achingly hard prick taking him right to the back of his throat. 

Slipping his tongue into the leaking head of his lovers cock sent shock waves coursing through the Potion Masters body emitting noise he hadn’t know he was capable of. 

‘Oh god Harry that’s good, mmm your mouth is sinful’ he moaned and Harry continued to work his cock with vigour

Harry held out his hand and a pot of lube landed on the bed beside him. Severus gaped in amazement that he had come prepared. 

‘Someone was optimistic’ Severus drawled 

‘Always prepared’ Harry mumbled

He dipped his fingers into the lube and gently breached the puckered hole of his lover. 

‘Harry I’ve never’ Severus began 

‘Me either I will go gently I won’t hurt you’ Harry whispered

Giving the Potions Master time to get used to the invasion Harry added a second finger and scissored them gently to stretch Severus ready for Harry’s cock. 

Crooking his finger slightly Harry rubbed a bundle of nerves that sent a wave of pleasure through the Professor like nothing he had ever felt before.

‘Harry need you in me please’ Severus moaned writhing beneath the young man

Releasing his cock Harry knelt up and coated his member with lube before leaning down and taking Severus mouth in a searing kiss. 

He moved back spreading his lovers legs and slowly lining his cock up with his entrance.

Pushing he head of his cock into the hole he watched for signs Severus was uncomfortable. 

‘Alright?’ he asked softly

‘Need more’ he panted

Harry pushed himself further into the tight heat until he was balls deep and thrusting forward gently

‘You are so tight its perfection feeling my cock move in your tight hole’ Harry moaned

‘Yes right there Harry, fuck that’s good’ Severus breathed as Harry quickened his pace. 

‘You like that Sev like me fucking your arse?’ 

Fuck yes harder my love harder’ Severus groaned 

Harry thrust harder into Severus as he writhed beneath him. 

Harry grabbed Severus’ cock in hand and pumped in time with his thrusts. 

‘Cum for me Sev’ Harry panted 

‘Merlin I love you Harry’ Severus breathed as he felt his balls begin to tighten. 

‘Love you too Sev so much, you nearly there Sev are you ready to cum?’ 

Fuck yes Severus screamed as a wave of ecstasy coursed through him and cum shot form his cock covering Harry’s hand and his stomach. 

Never had he felt anything so intense his heart fit to burst he was breathing so hard. 

Harry thrust in a few more times before shouting his own completion emptying all he had into Severus shuddering as he rode out the last remnants of his orgasm. 

His penis deflating rapidly Harry pulled out of Severus and moved beside him panting relishing in the lust filled gaze in Severus’ eyes. 

He cast a quick cleaning spell over them and snuggled into Severus’ side his head resting on the mans chest. 

‘You look beautiful when you’ve been fucked’ Harry whispered

Severus placed a kiss to Harry’s temple

‘Nothing is more beautiful than you my love’ Severus said softly turning so he was facing Harry. 

‘I am so sorry I didn’t say anything sooner my love’ 

‘It doesn’t matter now, we both know how we feel that’s the important thing’ Harry replied

I have loved you for a long time Harry’ Severus whispered 

‘Me too’ Harry said sleepily

Arms wrapped around the other both fell into a blissful sleep the best they had experienced in years, knowing that from now on they would have each other. 

*********************

1 year later

Harry rested his head against Severus’ chest as they swayed to the music. It was a beautiful April evening and the water glistened in the dimming light.

Draco and Neville had just got married on the balcony of their terrace home in Greece overlooking the Mediterranean Ocean. 

Harry smiled as he looked over at Draco and Neville moving with the music eyes fixed on each other. 

‘They look really happy don’t they?’ Harry said wistfully

‘I dare say we would look that happy on our wedding day’ Severus replied

Yeah…

Harry’s eyes widened as realisation dawned

‘Is that a proposal Sev?’ 

‘If you would like it to be then yes’ Severus grinned 

‘I want to hear it’ Harry said tears welling in his eyes

‘Harry James Potter will you do me the honour of marrying me and allow me to spend the rest of my life loving you?’ 

‘Yes Sev I will marry you’ Harry beamed wrapping his arms around his fiancé neck and pulling his head in for a breath-taking kiss. 

‘Did he say yes?’ came a distant shout

Severus could only nod in response as his mouth was being plundered his tongue sucked like there was no tomorrow. 

‘They knew?’ Harry mumbled pulling back slightly 

‘It is their wedding day I didn’t want to steal all their thunder’ Severus smirked

‘I love you so much Sev’ Harry whispered 

‘I love you Harry’ Severus leant in and kissed Harrys lip gently hearing his soon to be husband moan.


End file.
